creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jeyo
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Creations Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella RE: Welcome Thanks for the automated message :P : :P Jeyo 18:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Your Wiki Hi, Jeyo!!! Just wanted to say, I love your wiki! Colmyo 15:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Oh Thanks, Colm ;) Jeyo 15:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Re: Message I'll leave the message for you. :) Colmyo 15:38, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks :) Jeyo 16:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: OMGLol Face Paper, but I edited out the background. - Bug : Ah. That would explain it. Jeyo 20:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Darth henry A Councilor is someone who test out new Wikia Features on a private area. There can be made Councilors only by Wikia Staff members. I received a request to become one but since I don't have a phone and they need a phone number to call you, I couldn't be one. :( : Ohh, I see. Thanks! (I don't have a phone either!) Jeyo 15:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Logo and Idea Hey, Jeyo, I got a Logo I made: But for it to work we have to switch the background to white. Your thoughts? P.S. I'll be fine if you don't want to switch the logo or background. :) Thanks, --LSCStealthNinja 08:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I just switched to the light blue blackground recently and I really like the overall effect it has, but I'm open for more ideas with a blue background :) Jeyo 16:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Councilor There was a certain period of time when Wikia was sending out applications to be a Wikia-Wide councillor. I did not recieve the invitation but filled out the aplication and was accepted. I would give you the application but they aren't accepteing them anymore. A councillor is someone who can go to a wiki only councillors can go to and tst out new features before they are released to other wikis. Besides that we have a questionaire occaisionally sent to our emails and chat hours when Wikia Employees will be their to answer our questions. 14:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, okay. Jeyo 16:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) LSC: Re: Wiki colors Keep everything except change this background (the light blue) one to white and then put my logo in (if you want). Keep the wooden background, I like that one. Thanks, --LSCStealthNinja 20:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : I'm taking a survey and once I get feedback from everyone, I'll change it to the most popular version (maybe). Anyways, thanks for the feedback :) Jeyo 20:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Bug: Re: Wiki colors I think this wooden background is pretty good, but a different color for the pages would be okay. Perhaps a simple white.. - Bug : Yeah that's what LSC said. So far it looks like that's going to be the new look of he Wiki. Oh, and could you sign your name with a signature? Thanks, Jeyo 01:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, could you ask Irnakk to come to the chat of this Wiki (or any other chat I know besides the Brickipedia's one)? I have to talk with him. Mat96 12:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Sure. Jeyo 16:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Poll Jeyo, maybe you should make a poll on the main page? --Mat96 10:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : A poll on what? Jeyo 17:32, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :: A poll about the Wiki's colour. The current blue really doesn't fit the wooden background. --Mat96 20:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Requests Hi Jeyo, it's me. I wanted to know, where can I request admin, if there IS such a page on this Wiki?? Colmyo (talk) 17:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Lego Wiki Please do not call me "Thorin". I don't know why I am blocked on Brickipedia, but I guess I am accused of making sockpuppets. Please try not to accuse me for nothing. LMFS (talk) 20:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, I don't get why L2H was not banned for real sockpuppetery, but you are accusing 3 innocent people who never had anything to do with it? That is just wrong. I did not create any sockpuppets. If it says I did somewhere, it is wrong. LMFS (talk) 15:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :That is dumb luck. I am sorry. I said he seems respectable by what I have seen on that page, and the fact that that "Lloyd" person, or whatever their name is, did as well is a complete coincidence. LMFS (talk) 04:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I do not know why the CU claimed that, I never heard of "Thorin" I only went on that page and I saw that DH Supported so I did too. But I honestly am not "Thorin" or "Lloyd" You can keep me banned. I only caused trouble when I was there. I don't want That Thorin dude banned. He is innocent. But so am I and "Lloyd". I don't really like the Lloyd dude after talking with him alot. I am suspecting he IS my roomate. But if I am banned, can L2H be banned too? Since I did not sockpuppet, and L2H did, I find it unfair that I am blocked. LMFS (talk) 03:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Thorin was probably helping too, I don't know. But controversy? There is always controversy in requests for rights, why aren't all users who request for rights blocked? LMFS (talk) 15:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Was Thorin editing at all? That is helping. I know you can't trust me but I am telling the truth. You don't have to believe me. It is your loss. LMFS (talk) 03:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::"Not the kind of controversy surrounding you three." So you only want to ban us 3, and not anyone else who is being controversial. Thorin's one word edits were probably fixing the grammar. Thorin was editing, therefore he helped. They were good compared to mine. LMFS (talk) 15:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::I guess you are right. Thorin happened to be my roomate, along with Lloyd. Keep us all banned. They made the accounts with my email instead of theirs. That was to get me banned and off the computer. Thank you. LMFS (talk) 20:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Logo Hey Jeyo. This is kind of embarrassing, but the .blend model made for your logo didn't quite save. :S I could remake it, of course, but is it possible that you could use the image that I already took? BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC)